The Demon's Return
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: my own opinion of the 3rd season of Kuroshitsuji don't like don't read , a demon boy named Ciel Phantomhive who is contracted by a demon is coming back to London and a bit of changes has happend and what hapend to Lizzy and Alois while he was gone and what is Alois's plan for him, Read to know more
1. Chapter 1 - Her maid, Returning

**Finally I have something new anyways…here's the new fanfiction that I created please enjoy….. disclaimer: I do not own Black butler or Kuroshitsuji , Yana Toboso is the owner but I own the fanfiction ^^**

* * *

A sunny morning in the Phantomhive mansion , the three servants were cleaning but somehow they were clumsy and keep breaking things meanwhile a light-blue haired maid with blue eyes was sending a cart full of tea and snacks on it, she got in the room of her master, she opened the curtains and waked up her master "My Lady, It's time to wake up" The blonde girl on the bed yawned since she was very sleepy "Just a few more minutes" and the blonde girl went back to sleep the Blue maid sighed

"MyLady, Didn't you remember that Lord Alois sent you a letter that he will be visiting you today"

the girl woke up and her Emerald eyes widen "Really Hannah?" Hannah nodded and gave the girl a cup of tea, the girl took a sip of the tea "Earl Gray?" Hannah nodded again "The Favorite of my Master of course" The blond girl smiled and gave the tea cup to her maid and the maid placed it on the tray, and the maid went to her closet and took out one of her clothes "Mylady, what will you be wearing today" the girl tooked a look from her dresses and pointed a black dress with black frills and red ribbons "The black one Hannah" Hannah took the black dress and putted it on the bed and undress her Master and dressed her up with the black dress, the maid took two black gloves with a bracelet form and red hearts and gave it to her master, the girl putted on the gloves to cover her contract with her maid "Hannah" the girl said the maid replied "Yes, My Lady?" the girl looked at her "Prepare what has to be prepared, I don't want this visit to be another disaster understood?" the maid bowed at her "Yes, My Lady" and the girl went to her office and the maid went to the kitchen to inform her the servants.

When the girl got in she saw a huge pile of paperwork on her desk, she sat on the large chair "Another pile?, I thought I finished this yesterday," the girl sighed "Fine, I have to do this" and then she started trying to finish her paperwork, meanwhile while the maid was walking to the kitchen she saw a carriage coming to the mansion she stopped on the stairs of the Main Hall, the carriage stopped and the Large front door was Opened by a Tall butler, and a Boy who looks around 12-13 years old, raven-like hair and wearing an eye-patch came in the mansion, Hannah stepped down on the stairs and said…

"Welcome back…. Lord Ciel Phantomhive"

Ciel replied with a tch… and asked Sebastian "Sebastian, tell me why is this maid here?" Sebastian replied to Ciel "I know nothing the Hannah Anafeloz will be working as a maid here My Lord" meanwhile the girl heard a conversation and went outside of her office because she think it was Alois but when she heard the voice of Ciel she went down stairs and showed herself and said to Ciel "it was because of me… Ciel" Ciel got a bit angry and replied to her "Lizzy, what are you doing in my mansion" Lizzy got a bit angry "what are you talking about Ciel, its ours not yours" she smiled Ciel just got a bit shocked "What" Lizzy continued of what she was meaning about "when people thought you were dead I've been now taking your job as the queens watchdog" Ciel just got more angry of what Lizzy said but Lizzy still continued "Aren't you happy I've been continuing As Queens watchdog and you don't have that much work anymore" and Lizzy put an evil smile on her face Ciel just replied with a tch.. and sad to her "Fine, Sebastian get my luggage and put them in my room" Lizzy looked at Hannah and said "Hannah, move all of my stuff to the other room, I'll just go to my office" Hannah bowed to her "Yes, My lady" and Hannah went to her room to move her stuff while Lizzy Went back to Ciel's office and Ciel was just taking a walk in the Manor and Sebastian was getting the luggage of Ciel.

Lizzy got into Ciel's Office and sighed "Why is here, now I have many problems" _but why is here? _ Lizzy asked herself and took a seat on the chair and continued to do her paperwork, after a few minutes horses were heard and a carriage was coming near in at Phantomhive Mansion, when Lizzy heard this she got happy "It's Him!" she said and got outside the office and ran to the front door and waited. The carriage stopped at the front door where Lizzy was waiting and a butler, just as tall as Sebastian, with glasses and messier hair than Sebastian got of the Carriage, and opened the carriage door and then a blonde boy, wearing a red jacket. With high heeled shoes and ribbons on the top as a tie, wearing really short shorts and Lighter blue eyes than Ciel and a bit more taller than Ciel… Lizzy ran to him and hugged him tightly...

"You're Finally here.. Alois"…..

* * *

**Me: we are going to stop here people and review if you like it… more things will be happening on the next chapter of this story so keep reading , and this is my opinion of the Season 3 of Kuroshitsuji, if you don't like then don't read it, simple right?.. anyways please review if you like and I'm still going to continue this story and I have a draft for chapter 2 of this story and I'm going to make another story too but a different anime but please like it, I'm still a bit new of making story so sorry if I have a few correction that need to be made.. and that's all so Bye ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - Her maid, Staying

**Me:Thanks for everyone who read my story and thanks for the favorite and followers , Ciel and Sebastin are here to say the disclaimer Ciel  
Ciel: do I have to, Sebastian!  
Me:You won't be needing your butler in a while ,Namiku!  
Namiku: yes?  
Me: Send Sebastian somewhere  
Namiku: ok *smiles happily and puts Sebastian in a room full of fangirls*  
Me: Now Ciel..  
Ciel: the kuroshitsuji characters does not belong to her (me) but Yana Toboso though she wished she owned it but not but she owns the story (fanfic)  
Me: good you said it now we shall continue!**

* * *

Lizzy hugged him tightly with happiness an Alois hugged her back, Lizzy stopped hugging and said

"How are you Alois?"

Alois replied "I'm fine, since I got to visit you" and he smiled and they continued there conversation inside the main hall, as both were talking Ciel was walking and heard their conversation and hid behind the wall he asked himself _How could he be alive? _and Ciel thinked and asked himself _Could he be his new fiancé? _ Ciel kept thinking and listened to their conversation, while Ciel was listening to their conversation Alois sensed Ciel at the back eveasdropping (A:N Alois is a demon in this story) and said

"Stop eavesdropping Ciel, I know you're their"

Ciel heared him and sighed and stopped hiding and went down the stairs and went near them "You caught me… Alois Trancy" Ciel said  
and Alois smiled and Lizzy asked Ciel

"Why were you eavesdropping Ciel?"

Ciel replied Lizzy "Have you ever know what is the true kind of.. Alois Trancy?

Lizzy sighed and Replied to him "Yes and I do know yours… you demon"

Ciel was bit angry when she called her a demon and then Alois said "Why don't we continue this in the tea party?" Lizzy smiled "that would be delightful"

* * *

-at the tea party-

* * *

the three sat down and had tea and some snacks that Hannah, Hannah served them and said "Today's snack My Lady will be Lemon cheesecake, the fruits can flavor it to it with makes it delicious" Lizzy took a fork and take bite and said "Delicous as always Hannah" Hannah replied "Thank you my Lady" when Lizzy got her tea cup she took a sip and we she was about to put it on the coaster the teacup was heavy and it fell on her dress Alois said "Lizzy are you okay? Lizzy replied "Yes Alois I'm fine" and told Hannah "prepare me a new dress Hannah" Hannah bowed and said "Yes My Lady" and carried her to her room, meanwhile Lizzy was dressing up the two were left in the tea party not talking until Ciel finally spoke "what is you're plan Alois Trany?" Alois just laughed a bit and said "You'll never know Phantomhive" and he ate a piece of the cake and showed his symbol on his tongue and Ciel realized that it's just like what happened to him and Alois showed his demon eyes too to him which made Ciel annoy much more, after a few minutes Lizzy arrived with a new dress and said "Sorry it took so long" and sat down and said "Did I miss something?"

Alois replied her "Not at all Lizzy" and Lizzy sighed and get her teacup much more carefully to not spill on her dress again and took a sip from the teacup and then she putted it down and asked Ciel "Ciel why did you go back here?" Alois said too "Yes, I'm very interested on why did you go back here in London?" Ciel Sighed and replied "I think it was your new Queen that sent me to go here" Lizzy said "The new Queen, Queen Emilia…sent you a letter to back here?" Ciel nodded and Lizzy kept quiet until it was almost nighttime and Hannah said "My Lady it's Almost nighttime would you and the Lords like to get inside?" Lizzy nodded and said "Come Alois" and Smiled and Alois hold her hand why Ciel just followed and went to the dinner hall. (A:N dinner hall or dining room?) The three sat down on a long table and were separated, Alois and Lizzy Kept talking while Ciel just felt like he didn't exist at all or he was just air for them but he just kept quiet. While Lizzy and Alois were talking Claude said to Alois "Master it's late already shall we get going?" Alois replied to him "Ah, yes your right Claude" Alois stand and said to Lizzy "I have to go now Lizzy I'll visit you someday when I'm not that busy" Ciel said "Have a safe trip the night can be very dangerous" and grin and Alois was annoyed of his grin and was about to get at the doorway when Lizzy said

"Stay here for today Alois!"

and Alois stopped and answered her "Are you sure, since there is someone here who dosen't like me to stay" Lizzy replied to him "It's Ciel dosen't mind, don't you Ciel?" Ciel Sighed and just nodded and Lizzy smiled with happiness and went to Alois to hug "Alois is staying I'm so happy" Lizzy said and Alois hugged her back and smiled to and Ciel was just sitting and not looking since he felt some madness inside him…

* * *

**Me: That's the end for this chapter and can you guys give me some ideas for the third chapter, since I had a first idea and it kinda suck for me and another kuroshitsuji character will do the disclaimer for Ciel so thanks for everyone who read this and bye…**


End file.
